


Here In Your Arms

by BroomballKraken



Series: FE Rarepair Week 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, FE Rarepair Week 2019, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Game(s), Rare pair hell is a terrible place, suggestive banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroomballKraken/pseuds/BroomballKraken
Summary: The new Margrave Gautier and Count Gloucester were busy men, so early mornings were a small window in their hectic schedules where they could just enjoy each other’s company, even with Lorenz’s many complaints about being late. Sylvain didn’t care as much, as holding the love of his life in his arms was more important than any boring political nonsense.Written for FE Rarepair Week 2019 Day 5, Prompt: Cozy





	Here In Your Arms

Leading a noble house was a daunting responsibility, Sylvain was well aware by now, and it was even more so when his husband had his own separate territory to govern. Lorenz was just as busy as he was, maybe even busier due to the fact that he often had to make trips back and forth between Gautier and Gloucester territory to make sure everything was running smoothly. They never seemed to have enough time to themselves, so Sylvain relished in the early morning hours when he could relax with Lorenz tucked away against his chest.

Sylvain let out a content sigh as he slowly awoke from his deep slumber, his eyes cracking open to a wall of purple. A small smile crossed his face as he nuzzled his cheek against Lorenz’s perfect purple hair, his arms tightening around his husband as he pulled him flush against him. Sylvain glanced over Lorenz’s shoulder to gaze at his sleeping face, so beautiful and calm despite the constant stress he was under. Sylvain admired his dedication to his position as Count, but he really wished that Lorenz would relax more; it wasn’t good for his health to be stressed out all the time.

Lorenz shifted against Sylvain, groaning as he woke up, and Sylvain loosened his grip on him as he stretched out his long limbs. Sylvain placed a tender kiss on Lorenz’s shoulder, and a pair of amethyst eyes met his brown. Lorenz rolled over, gently cupping Sylvain’s face as he ran his thumb over his cheek.

“My darling, I swear you get more and more handsome every morning.” Lorenz whispered, placing a light kiss on Sylvain’s lips.

“Heh, you think so? That goes double for you then.” Sylvain said, earning a laugh from Lorenz as he pulled Sylvain into a loving embrace.

“Careful, my dear. I would not want you to inflate my ego too much.”

“Ha! It’s way too late for that, Lorenz.” Sylvain laughed as he held up his arms to block the pillow that Lorenz tried to smack him with, and Lorenz’s laughter joined his own as they wrestled each other on the bed, resulting in Lorenz rolling on top of Sylvain and pinning his arms to the bed.

“Oh no, I’m at the mercy of the strict and intimidating Count Gloucester. Please be gentle with your punishment, sir.” Sylvain pleaded, his eyebrows wagging suggestively. Lorenz rolled his eyes and shook his head, leaning down to place a light kiss on Sylvain’s lips.

“As much as I would love to punish you until you cannot walk straight, my dear Margrave Gautier, I fear that I need to get ready for the day.” Sylvain pouted when Lorenz released his arms and sat up on the edge of the bed, reaching over to the nightstand for his hair ribbon.

“Aw, you’re no fun…” Sylvain grumbled, flopping back onto his pillow. He turned his head and his eyes wandered over Lorenz’s bare back as he pulled his long, luscious hair up into a neat bun. The scars that criss crossed over his beautiful porcelain skin only enhanced his attractiveness, and the lean muscles of his arms and shoulders were those of someone well versed at handling a lance in combat.

“Do you like what you see, my dear?” Lorenz said as he glanced over his shoulder. Sylvain grinned as he rolled onto his side, propping himself onto his elbow.

“Always, babe. Don’t know how I got so lucky, getting to marry such a sexy, smart, and passionate man.” Sylvain snorted to suppress his laughter when Lorenz’s face flushed and he turned away.

“Must you always say such embarrassing things?” Lorenz grumbled, his hands falling from his hair when it was just how he wanted it. He moved to stand, but Sylvain’s hand shot out and he grabbed Lorenz’s wrist.

“C’mon, Lorenz, it’s still early. I don’t wanna let you go yet.” Sylvain whined, pouting as he tugged on Lorenz’s arm. Lorenz shook his head and tried to pull away, but Sylvain had a vice grip on his wrist.

“I really need to get going, Sylvain. You know that I am leaving for Gloucester territory tomorrow, and there are still many preparations to be made.”

“That’s exactly why you should stay in bed a little longer. I...always miss you terribly when you leave.” Sylvain said, his voice dropping to a whisper as he averted his gaze. Lorenz was silent for a moment, before he sighed deeply and nodded.

“Very well, just a little longer. You are lucky that you are so cute.” Lorenz smiled when Sylvain beamed at him, and he let Sylvain tug him back onto the bed and under the covers. Sylvain wrapped his arms around Lorenz and pulled him close, resting his head on Lorenz’s chest.

“Hehe, I knew you couldn’t resist me.” Sylvain teased, reaching up to untie the ribbon holding Lorenz’s hair in place. Lorenz let out an irritated huff as his hair tumbled down over his shoulders.

“Really? That was a perfect bun too.”

“Mmmm, but I can’t do this if your hair is tied up.” Sylvain said as he ran his fingers through Lorenz’s hair, from his scalp all the way to the ends. Lorenz sighed deeply and closed his eyes, a content hum rumbling through his chest. “I gotta say, your hair has really gotten long. I’m glad you haven’t cut it.”

“I was just thinking that it was getting too long. You really like it that much?” Lorenz said, raising an eyebrow at Sylvain as he ran a lazy hand over his back, causing Sylvain to shiver.

“Yeah, especially when you wear it in a bun. You look damn sexy like that. It gets me all kinds of hot and bothered.” Sylvain said, smirking as Lorenz rolled his eyes.

“Everything gets you hot and bothered, you horny degenerate.” Lorenz said, and Sylvain buried his face into Lorenz’s chest as he started laughing uncontrollably.

“You got me there, but are you really gonna complain about that?” Sylvain said between laughs as he rubbed his cheek against Lorenz’s chest.

“Not at all, but I will complain about this.” Lorenz said, wincing as he grabbed Sylvain’s chin and lifted his face from his chest. Sylvain glanced down and saw small red scratches left in his wake. “Your facial hair is irritating my flawless skin.”

“Hmm, I guess I have been neglecting shaving my face. I haven’t really had the time this week.” Sylvain said, shrugging as Lorenz let go of his face, allowing Sylvain to nuzzle his neck.

“It...is not so bad.” Lorenz said, reaching over to cup Sylvain’s face and run his thumb over the scratchy orange stubble. “I daresay, it does give you a rather...ruggedly handsome look. I am most curious to see what you would look like with a full beard.”

“Wow, you actually want me to grow it out? I thought you hated facial hair?” Sylvain said, raising an eyebrow at his husband’s surprising statement.

“I hate facial hair on myself, yes. I feel like I could not pull off the look. You, however, would most certainly look quite dashing.”

“Yeah, you’d probably look pretty weird. Weirder than normal, anyway.”

“You are a rude bastard, you know.” Sylvain laughed as Lorenz grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into the bed as he rolled on top of him. Sylvain leaned up and placed a kiss on the tip of Lorenz’s nose, and he grinned when a dusting of pink appeared high on Lorenz’s cheeks.

“Yeah, I know.” Sylvain said, licking his lips when his eyes locked with Lorenz’s. “What’re you gonna do about it?”

“Hmm, maybe I will have to issue that punishment from earlier after all.” Lorenz growled low in his throat, leaning down to nip at Sylvain’s neck. Sylvain shivered and bit his lip to stifle a groan.

“P-Please do, babe. I’ll gladly take any kind of punishment from you.” Sylvain breathed, gulping when Lorenz cupped his face and moved to brush his nose against his own.

“Well, how could I refuse a request like that from the love of my life? Very well, my darling, I will make sure your punishment is well suited for your crimes.” Lorenz whispered, and his lips captured Sylvain’s in a heated kiss, one that Sylvain gladly reciprocated. The Count and Margrave would have to return to their duties all too soon, but right now, all they could think about was yet again proving to each other just how deep their love ran.

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta say, this might be one of my favorite one-shots that I've ever written. It's just *clenches fist* so soft and I love them ughhhh why are they a rare pair ffs Ah well, that just means I have to keep creating the content for them lmao Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
